


Love Him Behind the Screen

by ArtisticWind



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticWind/pseuds/ArtisticWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean is a successful youtuber known as Jacksepticeye. Living in Ireland, he's far from a lot of his friends and only has skype to connect with them. The one he really wants to talk to is Mark, and without even knowing, Jack starts to develop feelings for him.</p><p>Warnings: This is a boyxboy so if you feel uncomfortable reading this, please don't read it. Also, this is technically an AU where Jack doesn't have a girlfriend :P Just had to clear that up. Both these YouTubers are awesome, so make sure you go check them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Strange Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here, but I'm not new to writing. Constructive criticism is welcome :D Hope you enjoy!

Jack's Pov:

I close my recording and editing software and sit back in my chair, letting out a huge sigh. 'Alright, all I gotta do is upload it. I thought to myself, logging onto YouTube to upload the video. While waiting, I decided to look through Twitter, until I hear my phone buzz.

I pick it up and saw Mark texted me. My heart beat a little faster in anticipation on what he wanted.

'Hey Sean, just was wondering if you'd want to record with me and the guys tomorrow for a Prop Hunt?' 

I smile, and texted him back saying it was fine. Although Mark, Bob and Wade were far from Ireland, it was still nice to record and talk with them on Skype. One of the great things about YouTube was that I got to know Mark.

I sighed once more as I checked on the upload. Well, this is going to take forever... I thought going to my kitchen to make a sandwich to eat while going through twitter and instagram. On instagram, I scrolled until I saw Mark's recent instagram, and my heart raced a little.

I seriously need to stop thinking of him. Gosh, what's wrong with me?! I heard my phone buzz again, and I quickly open the text.

'Great to hear. Actually I was wondering if I could call you now? I have a question. :P'

Confused, I replied, 'Um sure. Let me log onto Skype.' I then opened Skype, logging on, a couple notifications popped up from Mark.

'Jack, hey when you get the chance, I wanted to know if you'd want to record Prop Hunt with the guys.' I laugh a little to myself since I already answered, but for the fun of it, I answered 'No'

'Aww :(' Mark replied.

'I was joking...' I said, feeling bad because I felt like he believed me.

'I know ;)' I rolled my eyes.

'Just call already.' I typed. About 5 seconds later, the skype ringtone came up on the computer. I answered it right away.

"Hey." Mark said, his webcam came on.

Oh god. I thought to myself, feeling my face heat up. 'No, calm down Sean.' I told myself, clicking the webcam button.

"Hey Mark. What's up buddy?" I ask as soon as my webcam loaded.

"Oh jeeze, you're breaking up a little." He replied with a tint of confusion on his face.

"Probably because I'm uploading a video. What's your question man?"

He looked at the screen confused, but then he noticed what I was asking. "Ah, well, PAX is coming up soon. I was wondering if you'd like to come be with the Markiplier and Friends panel again?"

My heart jumped at the question, "R-really? Oh, uh...sure!" I said, trying to keep my cool.

He seemed happy to hear this, "Oh, good. It was just going to be me and Wade if you declined."

We both laughed, "That'd be pretty interesting. Yah'd have to change the panel to Markiplier and Wade or somethin'."

He laughed at this, "Eh, I was sure you'd accept. When does your flight land here? I was planning on picking you up."

Mark, picking me up? "J-just you?" I ask, feeling my heart beat faster.

"Eh, if it's real early, then yeah. I'm sure the guys won't want to be awake early."

"Oh." I said, looking at my tickets. "Says I'll be landing 5am in your time."

"Wow, that is pretty early. Ok." He looked down at his phone, typing something; probably the time to pick me up.

"Thanks." I then say.

"For what?" He looked up at me.

"Far picking me up."

"You didn't even land in LA." he smiled.

I laughed, "Yeah, I meant in future tense. Jeeze." I liked this. Just the two of us, talking like friends. Well, that was until I noticed Mark not having a shirt on.

My heart went faster, and my face started to heat up. 'Oh god, calm down. Jeeze why am I like this?!' 

He seemed to notice me staring, "Um...Jack? You ok there buddy?"

"Huh?" I ask, breaking my gaze from the screen.

"You seemed to be staring into your screen..." he said, raising his eyebrow.

"O-oh. Um, I just was noticing you didn't have a shirt." Way to be suttle, Sean.

"It's freaking hot in LA dude. Which reminds me, don't pack too heavy of clothes. And we might be swimming and going to Disney, and..."

He kept listing off things that we all would do, "Great, can't wait." I smile.

"Great. Alright, I gotta get going and finish editing my video. See you tomorrow when we all record."

"Yeah, same." I say and then we both said goodbye and he ended the call.

'God dam. He's hot...' I thought, then caught myself. Wait, did I just think Mark was hot?! The sudden realization hits me on what was going on. My heart beating faster, face flushing by even thinking of Mark... I had a crush on Mark.


	2. So Hard To Hide

Mark's PoV:

I closed down Skype with a sigh. 'Great job, Mark, you got to talk to him 1-on-1.' I thought as I went to the video I finished editing. It was so hard to talk to Sean with just being the two of them, but I couldn't wait until PAX.

I went onto YouTube and uploaded the video. While it was uploading, I decided to go through Twitter, Instagram and Tumblr. On Instagram, I noticed Sean's recent picture and I couldn't help just stare. 'My god he's so cute.' I say to myself, quickly scrolling past it.

So, I may have a crush on my friend, but it won't ever happen. I mean I haven't even came out in the YouTube community about being gay. The only ones who know were my parents, Bob and Wade. Bob and Wade promised to keep it secret until I felt comfortable to come out, which was nice, but also a back stabber since I liked Jack.

(Fast forward to the next day)

I make sure my webcam is ready and log into Skype. I get notifications from our group chat.

Sean: You guys still sleeping?

Wade: Nah, I was awake, I just logged on.

Bob: And I'm sure sleeping Mark will be coming on soon.

Sean: haha I doubt that, but alright.

I smile, and start typing.

Mark: Well top of the mornin' to you as well.

Sean: Morning sleeping beauty. You had to find a prince to wake you?

Mark: No! I roll my eyes, blushing a bit thinking of Sean coming and awaking me from my slumber.

Wade: Alright married couple, you ready to hop into the game? Or are we just going to talk mushy to eachother?

Mark: Right, I'll start the call. I had no idea why, but I always started the group calls. Ah well.

They all connect and we get into the game, recording the game play. After awhile, Bob and Wade call it quits with the recording and sign off.

"Alright, I guess I should get to editing this." Sean said.

"Jack, wait." I quickly say, not sure why I wanted him to stay.

"Um, ok." he sounded a bit confused.

I bit my lip, "I...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

I didn't really know what I was sorry about. Secretly liking him? "Just for...asking you last minute about the panel." I say. Am I stalling for time? What am I doing?

"O-oh! Mark that's no problem. As you said, I was going to accept anyways. I love doing panels to connect with fans, and it's fun to be up on stage with you."

My face heats up, "Oh, really?" I say. My god, what am I? A little girl who has a huge crush? Get a hold of yourself, Mark.

"Don't get all high up in your arse, Mark. Anyways, look if you need anything, don't hesitate to text. I really should upload a video before my subscribers think something happened."

"Right, sorry." I apologize.

"Stop apologizing. I don't mind talkin' to ya. I don't get to see you guys much, so it's nice."

"Cool, nice talking to you." I smile.

"Yeah, same to you."

"Thanks...Sean."

"N-no problem." he said. It sounded like he stuttered, but it might've been the connection. "See ya Mark." he then quickly ended the call. That was weird, did Skype end the call because of connection issues? No, he was still online, so he must've ended the call.

I go to our private chat.

Mark: Bye to you too. I typed, sounded a little more angry than I wanted.

Sean: Sorry. xD

Mark: Stop apologizing and get to uploading you dork. I roll my eyes and then check to see my upload up. This was going to be a loooong week. I just can't wait for PAX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's chapter two! Just wanted to thank you all for sending me some kudos for this fanfic :D Again, if you want to read ahead, this story is up on Wattpad. So, yeah this story will be a little behind that one. Sorry :P It's just hard to check in this new site. I'm trying to understand all the features! ^_^


	3. PAX Hype

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start, I just wanted to make it very clear that this is an AU where he's not living with his friends or anything like that. Ok? Awesome! I'm trying with Jack's accent as well... Who knew an Irish accent was hard to type? Alright enjoy~

(The Day Before PAX)

Mark's PoV:

I slowly get out of bed yawning and stretching. Today was the day that Sean was coming to LA. I felt my heart pick up pace as I jump out of bed to take a shower. I wanted to look presentable at least. After getting out, I went through my clothes to get a flannel shirt and blue jeans. I looked at the time. 4:20am?! Was I lucky to wake up now! I must've forgotten to put the alarm on or something.

I quickly grab my wallet and my keys to go out to the car. I drove to the airport and got out, waiting for Sean to come.

5:00am I looked to my phone for millionth time. Gosh dang I was figetty. To try to get my nerves down, I started scrolling through Twitter to see Sean recently Tweet that he was down in LA getting his bags. My heart started pounding.

"Mark!" I heard as I turned my head to a worn-down looking Sean.

"Sean, gosh you look dreadful." I said.

He sighed, "Yeah, it was an early flight. Help me with my bags."

"Alright." I say, taking his one bag. He had a carry-on and a suitcase, as well as a drawstring backpack on his back. We made our way to the car, not saying much since I knew how tired Sean must've been.

Once we got in, we both sighed. "Thanks Mark."Sean then said as I started the car. He sounded so sexy when tired.

'Shit! Focus!' "For?" I ask as I start to drive towards my apartment.

"Picking me up." I smile, remembering our Skype call about a week ago when he thanked me for the same thing.

"At least you got your timing right." The rest of the ride was silent, since Sean must've fallen asleep. We finally got back and I looked to his silent, angel perfect face.

"Sean?" I say, softly shaking him.

"Hm..." he grunts as he wakes up and then yawns. He then wipes his eyes and looks towards me.

"We're here you silly." I said, opening the trunk to get his bags.

"Oh." he got out of the car to help carry his bags to the house. Ok Mark...It's just you and him. No worries. Nothing can go wrong. I think to myself as I unlock the door. We both get in, and Sean makes himself comfortable on the couch.

"You want some breakfast?"

He shrugs and says yes. So, I made some eggs and toast. So romantic, I know. We eat in peace until Sean breaks the silence.

"So what's the schedule tomorrow? What time do we wake up, leave, get the guys?"

"Oh, the convention opens at 11, but we need to be there early to get our passes. The guys are meeting us there at 10, so we are going to leave at 9 because of traffic." I responded.

"Ok sounds good." he said, taking another bite of his food. He was scrolling through his phone again. "Mark, you look great in this photo." he then laughed, showing me my one instagram photo of me and Chica; and me making a silly face.

"Why thank you." I said, smiling a bit.

"Where is Chica?" he then asked.

"Oh, she's probably sleeping in my room."

"Ah, ok." We finished eating and Sean then went back to the couch. I decided to join him as he looked through some of the movies that was on the stand. "Really dude?"

"What?"

"Your organization skills amaze me." He says, holding up a game. "Last thing I knew, Left 4 Dead 2 was a game...Not a movie."

I roll my eyes and take it, "I'm so sorry my organization is a mess to you." He finally chooses a movie that we both watch. About half way into the movie, I feel something on my shoulder.

I look over and see Sean asleep. Gosh he must have horrible jet lag, but he's so cute when he sleeps. I smile and pause the movie. Carefully, I pull out my phone and move away just enough to get a picture to share with the caption 'Look who's jet lagged?'

After posting it, I shimmy back to place and without knowing, I fell asleep.

\---(Hours Later)---

I slowly come to notice I was still on the couch. Sean was still asleep on my shoulder, so I check the time. 10am? Holy shit did we fall asleep.

"Hm.." Sean lightly grunted. He must be waking up. His head was removed from my shoulder, and I couldn't help but feel a little empty without his touch. He rubbed his eyes and looked to me, "Mark?"

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

Realization hit him, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Mark. I didn't mean ta fall asleep, I must've been so tired -"

"Jack, please." I stop him, "Trust me I understand. You were tired from flight, and I was tired from waking up so early."

The rest of the day, Sean and I just basically hung out, played a few games until Wade came over to say hi. Then the three of us made some short vlog videos for YouTube and basically called it a night.


	4. How To Tell Them You Love Them

Sean's PoV:

Day one of PAX was amazing. I got to meet so many fans and see so many other YouTubers. Mark and Wade invited me to one of the parties later tonight, and I agreed since I wanted to meet more people. Currently I was sitting on my bed in the same room as Mark, who was currently taking a shower. I sighed as I looked through the new tweets and instagram posts about PAX.

The bathroom door opened, and I looked towards Mark. His hair was a mess and the towel was wrapped around his lower part. "Sorry, I forgot my clothes out here."

I couldn't help stare, my god he's beautiful. "O-oh no problem." I said, quickly looking back down at my phone.

"Ready for tonight?"

"Yeah." I simply reply.

"Try not to drink too much. Hangovers are not nice to deal with while going to Day two." Mark said, moving back into the bathroom with the clothes he picked out.

"I know, Mark. This isn't my first convention, let a lone the first PAX I'm at." I smile, feeling like he actually cared about me. "And anyways, you can't even drink."

"I can drink, just not alcoholic drinks."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Do I have to make sure you don't drink?"

"I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." He said, coming out of the bathroom. Hair was on point, outfit was on point...God you could just say Mark was on point.

"Yeah right." I smirk, trying to not stare.

"I can so." He folded his arms in defensive stance.

"Alright, come on ya baby." I say, getting my hotel key and wrapping it around my neck.

"I'm not a baby!" he responded, opening the door. I then close it behind us and we make our way towards the party.

I took Mark's advise on not drinking too much, and decided to just watch everyone dance in the middle. Although parties were nice since I got to meet so many cool people, it just wasn't my thing. I took a sip of the drink I had in my hand, trying not to down the thing. I didn't want to have a hangover day two.

"Hey Jack." Mark then walked over to me and leaned against the wall. My heart sped up a bit. He was close, so close he probably could feel my heart racing.

"Hey Mark." I responded looking over to him. He looked bored, "Not having fun?"

He sighed, "It's hard to have fun and not drink."

I laughed, "Haha Mark it's not the end of tha world."

To this he smiled, "Its funny when your accent comes fully out."

"What?" I asked, my face flushing a little.

"Your accent, it's nice."

Oh god, was he drunk or something?! Or did he actually mean it. "M-mark are ya drunk?"

He looked at me and smiled, "No! I can't drink, remember?!"

I sighed, "Right."

"Anyways, I noticed how you didn't look like you were having much fun anymore. I was wondering if you'd want to go back to the room?"

I looked back at the dance floor, "Yeah..." I responded. It was true that I wasn't really having a great time, and to be honest I wanted some a lone time with Mark. So we both went back to the room.

After I closed the door, I looked up to Mark, who was looking straight at me. "Wha-at?" I stuttered, face flushing a little bit.

"O-oh." He put his hand up behind his head, showing he was nervous. "J-just wanted to say that you l-looked...lovely, tonight."

My heart beat fast and blood ran to my head, "Heh, thanks."

"Sean...I have to say something." he then said, putting his hand down from his head to then grab his left elbow.

"Y-yeah what is it?" my heart felt like it was ready to explode.

"I...I really like you. I mean, I've liked you for a while." he looked up to me to see my reaction, seeing as I didn't react he continued, "A-and I'm sorry if you don't feel that way. I just needed to get it off my chest."

My feet moved on its own, walking to Mark, "Mark." he looked up to me and I could see his face turn red. "Stop talking." I grab his collar and pull him in. Before I knew it, Mark's lips were touching mine.

When we broke, my face lit up in realization. "Oh ma gosh, I'm so sorry." I put my hand to my lips. I'm such an idiot.

"W-why are you sorry...It felt good." he smiled nervously. The two of of stood there both blushing. "S-so...what was that?" he then asked.

"Um...well, it was..an I like you too." I nervously say.

He looked up at me, his eyes open in awe. "Really?" I nodded. "O-oh..Then would you...want to try dating?"

My heart was beating a million miles a minute, "Y-yeah. I'd like that."

He then reached for my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine, "Then can I...can I kiss you again?" his face was pure red. He gets so cute when he's nervous.

With my open hand, I put it on his waist to pull him in. We then both leaned in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this. Please comment down below on telling me how I'm doing! ^_^ Constructive criticism is welcome! Also, sorry if these guys are Out of character. I'm trying. Ch. 5 will be coming out later so be patient! Thanks guys!


	5. Near The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! A lot of you noticed that ch. 6 - Flying Home was posted twice. I accidentlly forgot to post this chapter first. Sorry about all the confusion!

Mark's PoV:

Last night, PAX was amazing. I've gotten to meet so many fans and other youtubers. Though, after the party was the best. I could finally tell Sean how I felt. I thought he would not want to be friends anymore because of it, but the opposite happened.

He kissed me! And soon after, we both decided to start dating. Though with our lives it will be hard, so we decided to keep it secret until we were both confident about coming out and such. Anyways, second day of PAX is starting soon, and Sean was in the shower awhile.

I looked at the mirror to make sure the outfit I was wearing looked fine.

"Mark you look fine." Sean said, coming out of the bathroom. I jumped a little, but then blushed.

"Why thank you." I say, jokingly posing.

He rolled his eyes but smiled. "You're too much." he went over to the bed to sit down.

"And your too hot." I replied, but then blushed right away. God, did I just say that?

"You know it!" he said, tying his shoes. I smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Sean, I've been thinking." I started.

"Oh no." he joked.

I softly punch him, "Hey!"

He smiled, "Sorry, go ahead."

"I've been thinking. What are you going to do after PAX ends?" I ask.

His smile fades into a serious look, "Oh, I was going to go back after a couple days."

To this, we were both silent, not sure what to say until a knock came to our door. I stood up to answer it.

Wade was on the other side, "Morning Mark. Came up here to walk with you guys to PAX."

I smiled, "Oh, sure. We're both ready." I turned towards the room, "JACK, we should get going."

He came to the door, "Alright, let's go." This was going to be an awkward day. Sean and I hung around each other going to our signings and meetings. Luckily, we didn't have any panels today. Wade then asked me if I wanted to go to the party tonight, but I declined. I was too tired from all the events today.

I slowly trudged back to the room, and opened the door to see Sean laying on the bed. His arm was across his eyes, but then was raised so he could see whom was at the door. Seeing it was me, he covered his eyes back, "Oh, hey."

His voice sounded raspy and I was confused. What was wrong? I went to him, "Sean?"

"Hm?" he simply replied.

"What's wrong. You seem down."

"Just tired." he tried to smile, but I could see it was more.

"Sean, you're lying." to this he seemed to tense. "Tell me what's wrong." I sit down next to him.

"I said I'm fine." To this, I grab his arm and remove it. His eyes were red and puffy.

"Sean?!" I looked to him in concern.

He looked away from me, "I've been thinking. How are we going to stay connected when I go to Ireland?"

Oh, he was thinking about that? Great, I shouldn't have brought it up. "Sean, we'll figure something out."

"Mark I don't think this will work."

I wiped a tear away from his eye, "We'll make it work. If we really need it, we can get the money to either pay for a ticket to LA or Ireland."

This seems to relax him, "Are you sure you don't want another guy?"

"What? Are you serious? I would pick you a million times if I got the chance."

He smiled, "Cheesy much?"

I leaned down to kiss his cheek, "Only for the best person."

To this, he wrapped his arms around me, "Thanks Mark." He said. I wrapped my arms around him to embrace him back. Tears wet my shirt, but I didn't care.

A while later, Sean calmed down and the two of us were watching tv. "Mark?" Sean then said.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Thanks."

"For?"

"For choosing me, for loving me, far comforting me...Should I continue."

I smiled, "Only if you want to."

He rolled his eyes and put his hand up to my chin to turn my head towards him. He then leaned in to connect our lips. My eyes flutter close as time all around us seem to stop.


	6. Flying 'Home'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As many of you noticed, I accidentally had this chapter posted twice. I meant to post the last chapter (Ch. 5 - Near The End) as it is now updated. I'm so sorry that I didn't notice that before. XD Hope you guys get to read the real chapter, because that's an important chapter! Again, sorry and enjoy!

Sean's PoV

I was sitting on the plane, looking out the window at the LA grounds that I will soon departure from. Inside, I was waiting until I could talk to Mark again. I felt so empty when we said our goodbyes. God dam it, why do I have to live in Ireland?!

The plane goes through safety procotions and then takes off. It will be one long lonely flight, so I lay back and soon sleep takes over.

(Few hours later)

I wake up to someone poking me. I look to the assaulter, who was a young girl at the age of about 6 or 7.

I smile to her, "Hello."

She smiles at this, and I could tell she's shy. "Enjoying the flight?" I ask. She nods to this. "Where ya flying ta?"

"My family's going to Ireland. We're here for vacation." she quietly answers. She then gives me a folded up paper that she had in her hand.

"For me?" I asked, taking it after she nods. I open it up and see it was a drawing of me with Sam on my shoulder. "Aw, this is nice. Thank you!"

"This is a letter as well. My friend and I wanted to give this to you at your signing, but cut us off."

"Ah, that's too bad. You're lucky that you caught me on the plane."

To this, she smiles and nods, giving me the folded up note. She then thanks me, and I thank her back and she then calls her mom to take a picture of us. Then the two go back to their seats. I look to the time, I still had three hours of the plane ride. So, I read the letter.

Another hour passes and the food trolley comes by, and I grab my meal and decide to watch a movie while doing so. It was a romantic comedy, and was it hilarious. It had it's great romantic scenes as well, and soon the movie ended with a marriage.

It made me think, what if Mark and I got married. Woah, too early to think about that! We started dating two days ago, and I'm already thinking about tying the knot.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the plane touches down in Ireland. I quickly turn on my phone to text Mark. I see he messaged me first.

'Hope you had a great time.'

I smile, texting back, 'Of course I did. I got to spend most of my time with you.' Ok, that sounded cheesy. Locking my phone, I get my carry-ons and then make my way to pick up my suitcase.

My phone vibrated, 'Cheesy much?' 

'Shut up. I touched down in Ireland.' I smiled, replying back.

'I could tell. You haven't replied for a while.'

'Sorry.' I grabbed my bags and headed out of the airport. Luckily my friend Steve was open to drive me home. I saw him waving to me, and then we put my bags into his car.

"You have fun?" he asked, getting in the driver's seat.

"Hell yah I did!" I replied, buckling up.

"Well that's good to hear. I'm sure your subscribers will love your vlog about it."

Soon, we get home, and I look to my phone to see Mark replied.

'It's ok, I had a blast because of the same reason.' this made me blush a bit as I reply back.

'Who's the cheesy one now?' We get my bags into my house and I say bye to Steve. I sighed, plopping down on my couch.

'Tell me when you're home. I want to Skype a bit. I think you left something here.'

Confused, I texted back, 'Well, I'm home. Let me turn on my computer. I'm sure I got everything though.'

I quickly make my way to my PC and turn it on. Once on, I sign into Skype. I messaged Mark.

Sean - Hey

Mark - Yo! I'm gonna call

Sean - Go ahead. Soon the Skype ring tone comes up. I accept and Mark's video call loads. His hair looked a little cleaner then what it looked like when he dropped me on.

"Hey." he said, smiling.

I turn my video camera on and waved, "Hi! You said I might have left something there?"

"Oh yeah." He bends down to grab something, to then show me a sewn Sam. My eyes opened, as I brought that with for my trip. Don't ask why, I really didn't know why either.

"Ah it's little Sam. Where was he?"

"You left it in my car." he smiled.

"Oooh, sorry." I apologized.

He looked to me in confusion, "You don't have to apologize. It's normal to leave things behind."

Our Skype call went on for two hours until Mark had to go edit his video so he could upload it. So, I decide to go upload my last pre-recorded video for the week and then just lay on my bed. Soon, sleep over takes me.


	7. Just A Normal Day

Sean's PoV

I sigh as I wake up, getting dressed like any normal day. Grabbing a bowl of cereal in my kitchen, I move over to my computer. I look over YouTube, checking Mark's channel first, then Felix, Ken, Bob and Wade. After finishing my cereal, I logon to Steam and get my recording up and ready.

I decided to record some Tasty Planet and then some Spyro 3. Sending Spyro's recording to my helpful editor, I then start to edit Tasty Planet. (Is this even how they do their process? Or do they record one day, then edit and upload the next? Idk...just work with it.) After what seemed like hours, I saved my edited video and started uploading it.

While uploading it, I had some free time, because of course the hour long recording of Spyro was going to be hard to edit. So, I decide to take my wallet, and dress into comfortable shoes to go out on a walk. This was dangerous these days, since many people knew me..but I love to see any of my fans if they'd say hello.

Going into the nearest cafe, I order something, and sat down close to the window. I took out my phone, but looked around. I didn't notice until now that the cafe seemed to be a bit full today. I'm surprised there's not much of a line for how full the tables were.

So, when my order gets called up, I go to get my coffee. When I come back, a girl was just about to sit at the table. She looked to me, "Oh, I'm sorry was this your table?" she asked. She had a british accent to her, so she was either not from around here and was visiting, or she just recently moved in to the area.

"Oh, no. Go ahead an' sit. No reason for you ta stand." I answered, gesturing her to take a seat. Her face seemed to become a deeper shade of red...Oh, no. Hopefully she was just blushing over the gesture.

"Thank you." she replied, nervously sitting down. "Um, I don't mean to be so blunt, but are you Jacksepticeye?"

"Yep, that's me!" I answered, smiling at her.

"O-oh...good. I thought you looked familiar."

"Do you watch my videos, I'm guessing?"

She nods, "Yeah, I found you through Mark with a collab."

The sound of Mark's name makes me blush a little, but I hope its not noticeable. "Ah, I see. Well, thanks for subscribing."

"N-no problem."

"Heather!" the person at the counter called.

"Oh, that's me. I'll be back." Heather said, excusing herself quickly. Not that I didn't mind having a viewer talk to me, but I can't help that she might have feelings for me...I don't want her to have her hopes up. What do I do?

She comes back, "I'd never expect to meet you like this..." She then said once sat down.

"Oh, well, yeah. I live in Ireland, but I walk to a lot of places while waiting for my uploads."

"They take longer here than where I was. I'm here on vacation, so...lucky me to meet you here."

"I guess the internet's not too bad. Depends on how many people go on it."

"True, I am in the hotel so it's an open WiFi source." We both drink a sip of our coffee in silence.

"Y-you probably get this a lot, but you're very cute." She then said. I had to stop myself from quickly spitting my coffee all over her.

"O-oh? I...I do. Sometimes." I stutter, oh god what do I do? Is this girl hitting on me?

"I-I'm just saying. Any girl would love to go out with you."

"I'm flattered, really..but it wouldn't really work." I say, trying to steer from a path I didn't want this conversation to go on.

She looks to me in confusion, "Why not? A lot of your fan girls are very nice and kind."

"Ahm not sayin' that. I more so...don't take a liking to them." Am I even making sense anymore?

"I'm a little confused. Are the girls that bad to you? Too girly?"

I wanted to scream at her, there was so much tension, I just wanted to blurt out that I was gay and dating Mark...but that part had to be secret. I sigh, "Can you keep a secret?"

She nods to this, "Yes, of course."

"Look, I don't take fancy to girls. I look for more... muscular types." I hint at.

"Oh." she stated, seeming to catch on, "I'm so sorry! I asked all those questions, not even thinking! Why didn't you ever say anything to your viewers? I mean you have around 11 million!"

"I-I know. It's just hard. I've kept it a secret for this long, and will they even accept me?"

"Jack, listen. They're your community. If your community doesn't accept you, then they're not your community...if that makes sense." She stated. "Some people may leave, but you'll create such a great community from you coming out."

Her words sank into me, helping me realize she was right. Keeping my fans out of the loop was so hard, so it'd be easier to have them know, "Thanks, Heather." I simply say, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Not to be nosy, but you eyeing up any guys?"

Again, I almost spat out my coffee, but swallowed it instead. "U-um." I cough nervously, "That's another subject I don't really want to talk about."

"Oh, that's fine! I shouldn't really be asking all you this. Sorry."

"NO you're fine. Thanks for the help. I might just come out...I better head home to see if my editor's done with my video."

"Sure, but may I have a quick picture with you?"

"Yeah, of course!" We took a picture and I grabbed my stuff to take it home. Once home, I put my stuff on the counter and plummeted face down on my bed. I needed to talk to Mark about this... It was either going to do the best thing ever on my channel, or the worst...and I needed help. So, I shot him a text to Skype later today and then fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it took so long for me to update this! I've been pretty busy with a lot of stuff...


	8. Prepare For VidCon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Mark prepare for VidCon.

Sean's PoV

I sigh as I look to my suitcase full of clothes. In my head, I start checking off all my stuff. "Ok." I say out loud, closing the suitcase and then packing my laptop and other computer stuff into my computer bag.

My phone vibrates, and I read the text from Mark. 'Hey Jack! Going to VidCon I presume?"

I smile, feeling my cheeks heat up a bit, 'No, I was planning on just watching your Vlog from it.'

'What Vlog? I never vlog!'

'I know! I was joking. Of course I'm going!'

'Oh, good. So I'm not doing that Fun Employed game by my self.'

'Haha. Who said I was doing that?'

'Um...VidCon?'

'Very funny Mark.' I laugh to myself, but then notice. This feels like regular talk. Is that how it is? Is this how relationship texts look?

'I know ;P' I read over our texts over and over. I felt nervous in a way of going to see Mark again, and also felt sad that I lived a normal life while away from Mark. Am I bad at relationships?

I didn't know what to respond, so I start editing more of my prerecorded videos on my other computer. Well, tried to. I kept staring at the screen. I miss Mark so much, so why do I feel so weird about it?

\-- (Time Skip - Tomorrow Morning) --

With suitcase in the plane, I sat patiently in the plane. While waiting, I tweeted, and posted an instagram photo. So, after posting that, I decided to look through twitter to see Mark tweet something towards me.

@Markiplier - gotta go pick up @Jacksepticeye (A/N: This is a reference to a tweet a couple years ago...and I can't remember exactly what Mark said...So, yeah)

I roll my eyes, smiling a bit as I reply, 'You know you love me!' After sending it, I froze. Was that too front forward, or was that sounding just like joking to spark up the Septiplier ship? Either way, it made me blush just a tiny bit.

Fast forward, the plane flew to California (A/N: that is where VidCon is...right?) and landed. I took my bags and looked to the exit. I'll be seeing Mark on the other side of these doors...

\-------

Mark's PoV

I sigh, pacing a little back and forth. Jack was landing today for VidCon and the arrival was a little late on time. Ok, make that 30 minutes late. I needed to stay positive, I'm sure he's fine.

The tv then updated to tell people that Jack's plane landed. I sigh in relief. A few minutes later, Jack walks through the doors, looks to me and smiles. God, I love his smile. To my surprise, he drops his bags, when he was close of course, and pulled me into a hug.

My heart pounded fast as I embraced him. "Oh god Mark, I missed you so much." he said muffled by my shirt. I then felt my shirt starting to get wet.

"Jack...I missed you too." I say, resting my head on top of his. We stayed like this for a couple minutes until his tears stopped and went into the car. We sat there in silence, I didn't even start the car. I look to him with his red puffy eyes.

"Wa-at?" he asked horsely.

I smile, "Nothing...just kinda called you Jack out of habit." I start my car.

"I don't mind which name you use." he said, looking out his window. This isn't right....this isn't him. He's usually cheerful, happy, expressive, and let's not forget loud. I decided to wait until we were home to ask him; maybe he's just jet lagged?

It took a few quiet minutes to get to the house and I helped put Jack's bags into the guest room. After settling, he sat on his bed. This was the right moment to speak.

"Sean...is everything ok? You've seemed down today?" I ask, sitting down next to him.

"Nothin's wrong, Mark." he said lowly.

"Sean, I know you. This isn't you. Are you tired from flight? You hungry? I can make you food." I look over to him, to see him crying again. "W-what did I say?!'

"M-mark...this is getting ridiculous. I can't take this relationship apart. We only have been basically texting and Skyping."

I look to him simpathetically, "Sean; it's going to work out. We have to -"

"No! Mark, listen. I can't do it. For the past week I've been non-stop thinking of plain you. I couldn't help to think that we are just texting in text because we aren't more then just friends."

"S-sean, listen."

"Mark...I need to come out." he then said. We were both silent.

"Sean, I think that's a great idea. And, I want you to know, that our texting was maybe friendship talking...but, I've never been in a relationship; mind you a long distant one. Trust me, I couldn't stop pacing back and forth in that airport because I thought I would've lost you. I care a lot about you..." I look to him to see him listening to every word, "I don't wanna end this. I love you too much." I kiss him on the forehead to then pull him into a hug. "We'll work it out...and I'll try to help you come out. Maybe I should come out as well."

"Are we telling them about us?" he ask, completing our embrace.

I pull out of the hug, "Only if you want."

He thought about it, "How about maybe...after VidCon. Or maybe give it a couple weeks more? I mean we shouldn't tell them unless we're absolutely sure about this relationship."

I nodded, "Sounds good." We both then lean in for a kiss, and then soon after fall asleep in the same bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone so much for your patience. I had some problems getting into AO3 and I'm now all good! So, thanks for all the kudos! Remember, if you ever get tired of me not updating, check out my WattPad. It has the more updated version of this fanfic.


	9. Joys of Pocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack try the Pocky Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took forever for me to write this. A lots been going on with my life so sorry! Anyways, I'm not good with depressing kinda chapters. That's why I decided to not make this a depressing chapter! Yay~ Anyways, enjoy!

Mark's PoV

Morning light woke up the dark as my eyes slowly open. What a day. Yawning, I sit up to look over to see Sean sleeping next to me.

HOLY SHIT! I jumped, forgetting he fell slept in my bed last night after crying himself to sleep. I sighed, trying to slow my pacing heart. I smile as I leaned down to kiss his cheeks. I swear, every day he seems to get cuter.

"Hm." Sean moaned lightly, signifying he was about to wake up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I whispered.

"Mornin' Mark." he horsely said, rubbing his eyes. He sits up as well to then hug me.

"Well, what did I do to get this treatment?" I joked.

"Thanks...for last night." he said, burying his face in my shoulder.

Smiling, I moved my hand, intertwining it with his green hair. "No problem Sean. That's what I'm here for." I kiss the top of his head. "Come on, we've gotta get going or we'll be late to our panel."

Sean grunted to this, but agreed as we ate breakfast, got changed and walked to VidCon. The day was filled with Sean, Bob, Wade and I going to the different booths to get stuff, while also visiting our tables to have meet-and-greets. Then we all had a panel together while answering so many questions.

Then a girl came up. "Have any of you tried the Pocky Game?"

The crowd went wild with this, but the group and I were confused. "Pocky Game?" Bob asked.

In response we all shrugged. "Apparently not." Jack then answered. To this the crowd all had 'aws' of depression. The day then continued with many questions.

Finally when the panel ended, Sean and I headed back to our room. Sitting on his bed, he took out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, sitting on my bed.

"Looking what that game was. I'm curious." he said, scrolling thru his phone.

"Ah, the..pocky game?" I say, taking out my laptop. "Tell me if you find something."

A few minutes passed as the room's silence was broken. "There's a YouTube video about it. Apparently you have pocky and then two people are on each side of the pocky. Both players have to get the most of the pocky, and whoever does wins." Sean explained.

"Yeah, but what's Pocky?" I ask, looking up from my computer.

"Apparently some sort of chocolate cookie?" his lips formed a smirk, "We should try this."

What was he up to? I grew curious, but decided it was worth a try. "Yeah, sure. What's the harm in trying it?"

To this response, he put his phone in his pocket at stood up, "Then let's go get some!"

"Wait, now?" I ask.

"Well of course ya doof. What other time do you have in mind?"

I roll my eyes and smile as I grab my keys and the two of us go to the car. We then drive to a store to get some pocky. We've decided to get two boxes, just in case we decided to make a video about the challenge.

I don't think I've seen Sean this excited. Oh, wait; yes I can. When I asked him out of course. So with our purchase, we drove back to the hotel. Once in our room, Sean bounced on his bed, looking at his phone.

"Ok, so first we gotta open the package." he laughed.

"That was a no brainer." I say, opening the package. I take one out. "Huh." I say, giving it to Sean. I take one for me as we try the chocolate covered wafer stick.

"Not bad." he said in between bites. I nod my head in agreement. "So, it says that one person has the chocolate side for one round and then switches to make it fair."

"Ok." I say, getting out another one and putting the chocolate side in between my teeth. "Like thish?"

He smiled and got up. "Yep." His face got close as he took the other side. My face felt like it was in the savanna. "Ready?"

"Y-yeah." I say. "Then...GO!" he started going closer and I grew nervous. It was as if I could feel his lips on mine, but I quickly jerked away.

"Yeah! I won!" he threw his hands up in victory.

Playing along, I hand him another pocky stick. "You are on."

We went for a while until we had one last pocky of the first package. "GO!" We both went towards the center, but before I could move away, Sean lounged forward. His lips were on mine. I tensed in surprise, but soon melted in to the kiss.

My hand found it's place in his hair as our lips parted. Just enough room for our tongues to collide together. We separate with a string of our saliva, to then have it break and go down Sean's chin.

I smile as I wipe it away. "So, was this your plan all along?" I ask him.

He smiles deviously, "So what if it was?"


	10. A Slight Mixup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean & Mark have a slight mixup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW ~ This chapter has a little steamy stuff, but it doesn't go far. If you feel uncomfortable about dis stuff, then I advise you to stop reading. I plan on getting steamy, but not to the extent of them doing it. (If ya know what I mean ;) ) Ok? Ok! Enjoy~ (oh, also, I'm planning on having this a 20 chapter fanfic)

Sean's PoV

I sigh, sitting on my bed, looking to Mark's bed which was empty. I had nothing better to do for an hour since VidCon wasn't opening for another hour. What would I do after VidCon? Well, I will be with Mark and friends for a while until I fly back. My stomach turned while thinking about flying back.

It wasn't the flying that scared me. Oh no, I flew plenty of times before. I think it has to do with leaving. Why was I feeling so down about leaving? Probably because I would leave my boyfriend behind while going to Ireland until whenever the next panel was.

All types of questions fly into my mind. What if Mark finds another boy? What if he forgets about me? What if Mark cheats on me and doesn't tell me? What if Mark already is with another boy but didn't tell me?

The door to the bathroom opens to cut off my thoughts. I look up to see Mark, top naked but bottom covered by a towel, and his hair was a wet mess.

"Where's the hair dryer?" he asked me.

"Huh? The hair dryer? It should be der' on da counter." I say, standing up. The counter was empty. Did I put it away? "That's weird. Did I pack it last night?" I start looking thru my bags.

"Huh...Weird." he simply said.

Opening my luggage I find the dryer. "Here it is!" I say, grabbing it. "Sorry, I guess I forgot I packed it."

Mark shrugged, taking it from me. "That's alright. Thanks Sean."

My cheeks burn up a bit by him calling me my real name. It was so weird to hear him not call me Jack. "No problem Mark." I smile. He nodded, closing the bathroom door, leaving me to look at the door in silence.

I smirk while going back to my luggage to put my things back into the bags. There was no way Mark would date another guy without telling me....right? I mean Mark's a trustworthy guy and is very loyal. I'm sure he wouldn't cheat on me.

I start to think how horrible I was for thinking that Mark would leave me or cheat on me. The door to the bathroom opens again. I look to his puffy hair as he combs it into place. In the mirror, he catches my gaze and smirks.

"Like what you see?"he asked, putting his hand on his hip, posing.

I roll my eyes as I smile. "Ya right. You must be hallucinating. How hot was your water?"

He turns to me, leaning against the counter. "Not as hot as you."

My heart skips a beat as my cheeks burn hotter than the savanna sun. "Cheesy much?" I ask, trying to keep my cool. When do I ever have cool around Mark?

"Uh huh." he steps close to me and I get to observe his top half. He was pretty muscular. Sculpted perfection. I felt his hand skim from my shoulder down to my chest. Is it possible to be hotter than the sun? Because I'm sure my face is 100 degrees hotter than the sun.

I cough nervously, catching his wrist. "Yes, huh. We got to go." I say, standing up and starting for the door. "Get ready, Mark." I say turning around to see him right behind me. My breath catches.

"Oh, come on Sean. We have time." he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Mark, I'm serious. If you don't get dressed, I'll leave without you." I say, trying to calm my heart down.

He leans closer, kissing my cheek. "Aw you're no fun." His arms unraveled around me and suddenly I felt abandoned, lost, hurt. Quickly, I wrap my arms around him from behind. "Sean, I thought you wanted me to get ready."

My heart was beating so fast, and it seemed like my body had a mind of its own. I kiss his cheek, to then leave a trail of small kisses down to his collarbone. Mark leaned his head away to give me more access. Playfully, I bite down. Not hard enough to make him bleed, but just enough to leave a mark.

"Ngh, Sean." Mark breathed. "We gotta go." He seemed like his conscious was having a battle between furthering this weird makeout session or ending it, and it looked like furthering won. He turned towards me and smash his lips against mine. He then takes my bottom lip between his teeth to lightly bite it.

The sensation of wanting more took over as I throw my top off in seconds to then go back to making out. Slowly, Mark pushes me onto my bed and then makes a trail of kisses down my neck. Almost copying what I did, he bites and sucks at my collarbone, making me moan. Was it me, or is my shorts becoming tight?

Mark's hand ghosts down my chest to my shorts, and went to unbutton them. A knocking sound rang in my ears, and it seemed like Mark heard it. He looked up to me to see if I hit the bed, but I looked straight to him. Our eyes grew wide as the knocking came again. Shit, someone's at the door!

"Mark? Jack?!" a muffled voice that sounded like Wade came from the door. "You guys awake? VidCon will open in two minutes!"

Both Mark and I forgot that Wade was going to go to VidCon with us. Quickly, we get dressed and check to see if our hair looked fine and we opened the door. "Wade! Hey! Sorry man, we were watching One Punch." Mark lied with ease.

Wade looked at us in confusion, "Ooookay. Why are you guys wearing each other's shirts?"

Both of us looked in horror as in the quick dressing we didn't even realize that we put on the wrong shirts. "Oh, ya know. Ta grow the Septiplier fanbase up more." I then said. Wade took this, as Mark and I sigh when we go towards the elevator. Man, I can't wait until all the fangirls ask about this slight mixup.


	11. A Holiday Greeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean goes to LA to celebrate Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be for Christmas...but I forgot to upload it on this site. Anyways, I've fallen in love with writing this story and it's all thanks to you guys for helping me be positive! So, enough talking from me! On with the story!!

Narrator PoV (Third Person):

VidCon was long past over as Winter in America sprung over the land. Snow covered most roads and yards as Mark sighed in his living room. He was staring at his Skype that he sent a message to a particular someone.

It wasn't like Mark was impatient, he just was worried that his boyfriend would decline the offer to come back over to LA for a Christmas party he was hosting. Wade, Bob, and a few other friends were coming as well, but it wouldn't be the same without Jack.

A few minutes passed as a reply came up on his screen;

Jacksepticeye: Hey Mark! Sorry I haven't replied! Power went down. Anyways, I'd love to come! Sounds like an epic party, but it won't be totally wicked without me!

Mark smiled widely as he replied,

'Oh shut it! You know I'd make a party awesome without even trying.'

The two battled it out on who'd make the party the best it could be as both were laughing on the other side of the screen. So, it was a definite yes that he was coming!

'Hey, Mark....We're not telling our friends yet. Right?'

Jack replied after another long pause. At first, Mark was confused at what Sean was talking about, but it clicked in. Their friends don't know about their relationship. Jack's been holding coming out for a while.

'Do you not want them to know?'

Mark replied. He didn't know if he should say yes or no in this sort of thing. He had such a hard time not saying anything to Bob or Wade, and truly it felt horrible to keep something like this secret.

Another long pause, 'Do you think they'll hate us?'

'How could they hate us? They're our friends, Jack.'

'I know! I'm just scared.'

Mark grinned, 'Some boss.'

'HEY! I'm a boss and ya know it!'

'I know, and I understand. If you don't want them to know that's fine. But we can't keep this from them forever.'

As Mark waited for a reply he started cleaning the kitchen up. He lives alone these days and it shows. Not that Mark's lazy, he just never had the chance to fully clean his house. Throwing some trash away, he goes back to his computer to see if his boyfriend responded.

'Mark, I know. Let's just play this party by year, ok?'

That sounded like a reasonable request so Mark agreed and said bye to Sean and went back to cleaning after starting to upload his video.

This was going to be an interesting Christmas!

\- - - - - {TIME SKIP TO CHRISTMAS} - - - - -

Bob and Wade came almost right away claiming they wanted to help set up things; even though everything was pretty much set up. They helped do touch ups and start to heat up food.

Mark glances down to his phone and grabs his keys. "I'll be back guys! Don't burn down the house while I pick up Jack!" he goes out the door to pick Sean up at the airport.

Still in the house, Bob and Wade sigh. "When are they just going to tell us?" Wade asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Give them time, Wade. It's probably as hard for them to tell us then us waiting for them to tell us." Bob explained, sitting down as well.

"Yeah, I just hope everything goes well."

\- - - - {At the Airport} - - - -

"MARK!" Jack basically screamed in joy when he saw his boyfriend waiting for him. He pulled Mark in a harsh hug, but it was understandable since it's been getting harder to not see each other for such a long time.

"H-hey Sean. How was the flight?" Mark smiled, grabbing some of Jack's bags.

"It was great! A boy on the plane sat next to me and started telling me how my videos made such a difference in his life! It was so heartwarmin'." he explained joyfully as the two made for the car.

"Well, that's nice." Mark replied as he unlocked the car. The bags got shoved in and the two sat in the car. Mark right away kissed Sean on the lips, having Sean tense at the quick movement but soon melted into the kiss.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Jack smiled as the Mark drove to his house, the two blushing like their faces were fires. As they drove in silence, because Jack was probably tired anyways, Mark noticed how fidgety he was. His hands wouldn't seem to stop moving!

"Sean, stop worrying." he then said. Sean looked to Mark.

Nervously, he shifted in his seat, "Sorry Mark, it's just hard to not worry. What if this all goes down hill? Ah, don't wan' ta lose them as friends. And worse, ah don't want you to lose them."

"Bob and Wade aren't just going to stand up and leave, Sean. Trust our friends and our relationship. I'm sure they would understand how we feel for each other if they are both married." Mark pulls into the driveway and helps Jack into the house.

"Hey Jack!" Wade welcomed him in. "Been a while."

"Yeah, I know! Merry Christmas Wade."

Bob, who was in the kitchen watching the food, came out to welcome Jack as well. "Food's ready. You hungry?"

"When am I never hungry?!" Jack responded.

"Alright, let me just help you get your bags into the guest room." Mark smiled, taking Jack's luggage into his room. When setting the bags down, he sighed. 'Everything will be just fine, Mark! No need to worry! Just as you told Sean, trust your friends!' Mark told himself as he went to join his friends to eat.

A few hours passed, plates were emptied and thrown into the sink, as the four were cheering and yelling loudly while playing Overwatch. Finally, after the fifth win to the boys, they decided it was time for a break.

"So, that was some great tactics." Bob started. Sean automatically looked to Mark who caught his worry. Mark gave him a comforting smile.

"Yeah, if Mark didn't screw it up once, we would've won six!" Wade joked. The group talked and talked until finally, both Mark and Sean nodded to each other.

"S-so, guys. We were meaning to tell you guys something." Sean started, grabbing Bob and Wade's attention.

"Sure, what's up guys?" Bob asked, setting down his drink.

Mark swallowed a lump in his throat, "We wanted to come out together. We " he said pointing to Sean and himself, "are gay."

Sean nods to this, worried what their friends would say. The two smiled seconds later, "Yeah, we knew!" Wade laughed.

"What did you guys think we'd stop being your friends?" Bob asked.

Sean nervously shifted in his seat, "Well, I did...but it's all thanks to Mark."

"One last final touch to this surprise though." Mark then smiled, urging his boyfriend to say it.

"Mark and I are dating." Sean then confessed.

Their friends' smiles grew larger, "Haha! You finally came around to tell us." Bob crossed his arms jokingly being serious.

"Wait, ya guys knew?!" Sean asked, voice cracking.

"You guys couldn't stop staring at each other when you were close. It was quite easy to pick up." Wade said, taking a sip of his soda.

"Oh." Mark and Sean blushed together. It seems this Christmas nightmare that Sean thought was going to happen, never happened. The two scutched closer to each other to hold hands in victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so happy that I got to write this! I was really thinking on how Mark and Sean would come out and I thought they'd go do it with their friends first. Since Sean's in Ireland, it's of course hard for the two to do it together. XP hope you liked this!


	12. Time To Tell Them

Mark's PoV:

Sean and I sat close together on my couch watching tv. The house quiet and empty from the party yesterday. I couldn't believe how scared Sean and I were with telling Bob and Wayde about us dating.

Right when we told them, they were happy for us and nothing changed. Well, soon I will be alone again. Sean would be flying back to Ireland and leaving me here alone. I sigh, moving in closer to him, grasping his hand.

He looks to me in confusion, "Anythin' botherin' ya Mark?" he asked.

I smile sadly, "Yeah, you'll be leaving me in a week."

"But we'll see each ot'er at PAX."

"I just wish you didn't have to leave." I knew I was being selfish, but long distance relationships were hard to keep.

His head rests on mine, "In a way, I agree but LA is way too much fo' a forest dweller like me."

We both laughed at this as I close my eyes. I wish it could be like this forever. "Sean?"

"Hm?" he hums.

"I love you."

He jolts, "What was that for?"

I looked at him confused, "What can't I tell you I love you?"

"Well, yeah ya can...but it came out o' tha blue!" his face a tint of pink.

"Oh, just come here." I swiftly connect our lips. Sean tenses at the quick movement, but soon melts into the kiss. We break and Sean snuggles closer to me.

"Mark, I was thinkin' " Sean then said.

"Well, that's troubling." I joked.

He lightly punched me, "Very funny, but I'm serious. Are we goin' to keep this a secret from our fans? I mean I wanted to come out...but now I'm not sure."

There was an odd feeling now in the room. I didn't know what to exactly say. "Well, I mean..." I started, but then stopped; not sure how to continue. "It feels wrong to not tell them."

His grip on my shirt tightens, "I know, but I'm so scared."

"Well, the people who stay with us are our true fans...right? If we come out they have the decision to continue watching us or not to." I then say.

Sean hummed to this, "I can't believe I'm going to Ireland."

"Are you changing subjects?" I ask, sensing him being uncomfortable.

He sighed, "Maybe."

"Sean, I can't advise you on coming out. I will tell you that I will come out, but that's the decision we all have to make." I say.

His blue eyes looked to me, "Mark, I can't. Not right now." His eyes showed how scared he was.

I put my hand on his shoulder and lightly kiss his cheek, "Okay. We should go to bed."

His grip tightened once more, "I don't want to. When I wake up, I have to leave."

I laugh to myself, he's so cute. "No matter if you sleep or not, you will have to go back home. Come on." I then say, standing up and turning to him.

He sighed, standing up and we both go to my room. Closing the door, there was silence for we fell right asleep.

Sean's PoV

The next morning was painfully quiet. Mark was eating his oatmeal in silence, staring into space while I finished my bagel. When done, we both sighed.

"I better make sure I have everything," I say, leaving to my room. Funny that I call it 'my room' even though it's a guest room. I smile a bit as I finish packing up my computer and bags and take them to the car.

It then seemed like seconds until Mark and I were driving back to the airport. Then we said our quick goodbyes, kissed and I was on and off a plane in a matter of minutes. I sighed, grabbing my bags and met up with my friend and went home.

Everything was quiet and the house felt cold. I sighed again, turning the thermostat up and went to my computer.

'It's time. No more waiting. I can't keep holding this off. Let them unsubscribe if they can't take me being gay.' I thought as I turned on my camera.

I did my usual intro and talked about the convention a bit, and then I sighed.

"Guys, there's been something on my mind for a while and I can't hide it anymore. I've known for a while but just had the courage to tell my friends. I want to tell you guys that I'm gay. I've been gay ever since I remember. I tried dating girls but had no attraction to them.

If you are struggling to come out, just know that there's nothing wrong with being gay. I'm here, and your friends. If they're good friends, they'll stay with you. Everyone is here for you. Just like how I'd be there for you guys, I hope you all can stay with me even though I've kept it from you guys too long.

I thank you all, and if you liked this video, punch that like button in tha face; LIKE A BOSS!...." as I finished my outro, I stopped the recording. I didn't have much to edit as I decided to delete everything about the convention so the video was all about me coming out.

I then went to YouTube and hit the upload button. Gathering all the courage in the world (ya know because I'm a boss?), I accepted.

After it uploaded, I clicked off YouTube, scared of the comments flooding in. I felt my phone vibrate and I saw Mark texted me. I smiled as I opened it and read; 'Well, that was fast. I thought you said you didn't want to come out yet! You just wanted to come out before me...huh?'

I smiled texting back, 'Nah, just felt bad for not tellin' them.'

Another vibration, 'I'm so proud of you coming out.'

I don't know exactly why, but my cheeks heated up knowing that Mark went through to watch my video. I texted back; 'I feel like a giant weight was taken off my load.'

After sending that text, I got so many notifications and texts from others congratulating me on my courage. I finally checked on YouTube and gasped as I saw how many likes my video already got. I then started scrolling down all the positive comments as tears started to hit my hand. I love my community.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright that took forever for me to get right. I couldn't really picture how Jack would come out especially since irl he's straight. I hope this chapter went well.


	13. The Struggles of Long Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-warning, this chapter's a bit depressing. Secondly, Sean and Mark might become OOC because I'm horrible at keeping them in character. Lastly, this is officially written in the tense before Jack moved to England irl. Now that I'm done with my rant, grab a tissue box and enjoy!

3rd PoV (But mostly in Sean's PoV)

Sean sighed, relaxing on his bed while looking at all the comments from his coming out video. Yeah, some were bad, but he focused on the good. He smiled at the ones who theorized that Septiplier was officially real.

He then looked to his Twitter feed, jokingly replying to comments and then realized he should do another reading your comments video. He nodded to himself as he gathered some YouTube comments and recorded the video. After recording, he sent it to his editor and went to his phone.

He texted Mark a quick 'hi' and posted an Instagram photo later. Why did today seem so lazy?

The quiet house seemed weird to Sean after being used to Mark there smiling like a goof.

Suddenly, pain stirred in his heart. He felt homesick even though he was home. He felt lonely and afraid. He was suddenly wanting to be with Mark. Cuddling up and watching a movie or playing a game.

He glanced at his phone; no response yet. His heart beat faster, his breath starting to speed up and tears starting to roll down his face.

"F-fuck." He said to himself, wiping his tears. He longed for Mark's touch, wished to hear his laugh, and prayed to just kiss him.

His computer started dinging, notifying Sean that someone was calling him on Skype. He quickly wiped his tears, calming (well, trying to calm) himself down as he saw it was Mark.

When he thought he was ready, he answered the call. In a few seconds, he saw Mark's tired looking face as he was lazily smiling. (Ya know, because time difference!) "H-hey." His voice sounded horse.

Sean smiled back at him, "Hi." The two sat there in complete silence for both were studying the other.

"You look like shit." Mark then broke the silence.

Sean huffed, smirking "You should talk. You look like you woke up with a hangover."

Mark fidgeted, "Yeah and you look like you were crying. What's wrong?"

Sean was taken back, noticing the worry on Mark's face. "U-um." His voice sounded shaky.

Mark's expression changed to a serious look, "Sean...what's wrong?"

"I,...was crying."

His face changed back to worry in seconds, "What, why?" His poster changed as his brown eyes opened wide.

"I um..." Sean's hand reached the back of his neck nervously. How the hell do you explain this pain? He's never experienced it before.

"Sean, please tell me what's going on." Mark's worried tone came crystal clear thru the computer as tears welded up.

"F-fuck." Sean then stated as the tears started again. "Mark, this is all your fuckin' fault."

"What?!" He was confused now, but still genuinely worried.

"You're too fuckin' hard to forget." Sean wiped some tears away, but they kept rolling. "I feel homesick even though ahm home. I want to be with you even more; you ass hole!" Sean was now yelling at Mark while Mark stared at his screen obviously contemplating if he should buy a ticket to fly to Ireland as soon as possible or if he should just be quiet and wait for Sean to calm down.

"Um..." he started, unsure to say.

"Shit, I fuckin' hate this." Sean brought his head down in his hands, unable to stop crying.

"Sean, I have no clue what to say right now." Mark finally stated.

"I don't fukin' know!" Sean whined. "Just...give me a few minutes."

"Should I call you back?" Mark asked, wondering if Sean wanted to just be alone. He's never seen Sean like this, and it was totally new. He didn't know how to tackle this.

"Mark, how would I know? You think this is the first time I'm feeling this way?!"

"Maybe? I don't know! I've never seen you like this. It's seriously scaring me. I want to help you."

Sean shakily sighed, trying to catch his breath. He didn't look up because he knew he looked terrible.

"Look, you said I looked like I woke up from a hangover, right?" Mark then said.

This caught Sean off guard. "Um...yeah?" he looked up, confused at why Mark was actually saying this.

"Well, it's because I did. I got drunk off my merry ass because this house is too god-damn silent and empty without you here."

Somehow this cheered Sean up a bit. "R-really?"

"Yeah...so, you're not the only one who feels this way, Sean. Shit, I felt like this the moment you took off from here."

"I guess what hit me was the fact that it's gotten worse. Ever since we started this whole thing." Sean then said, his voice sounding terrible.

"Heh; I guess that means we're actually serious about this relationship."

"Ah mean, isn' that good?"

Mark laughed and nodded, "You know what, Sean? You always flew over here to LA. What if I flew over to Ireland for a visit?"

Sean's heart fluttered as his face brightened up, "Really?!"

"Yeah! It'll be a change of scenery."

"What about Chica?"

"Don't worry, I'll have my friend Tyler or Ethan look after her."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Then it's settled! I'll make extra videos to post and get the dates settled. I'll message you the possible date I'm flying over. Sound like a deal?"

"Mark, that is the best idea you ever had." Sean then joked.

This was great! Mark was finally coming over to Ireland just for him! Sean was the happiest he's ever been in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm sorry about this chapter but I feel like it was needed. I know long distance gets hard because I've seen my friends go thru them. I noticed how I didn't really focus on that so that's why this chapter came to be. ^_^' at least it ended happily....right?
> 
> You...won't kill me? OwO I'm innocent! I swear. Anyways, have a great day! Bye~


	14. Near Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be advised this episode will be a bit sad. There will be no death (but something kinda close to it). This whole chapter is a huge hospital theme chapter. I am just warning you that I'm not the best at hospital setups, but I will work hard to make this chapter good. Thank you and enjoy!

Sean PoV (But in 3rd Person Style)

Grabbing tissues, Sean sniffed as the skype call ended. He was so thankful for his boyfriend. He grabbed his phone to go thru social media.

Until it hit him. Wait, did Mark say he was in a hangover? Like...a drunk hangover? Shit. Quickly going to his contacts to get to Tyler; Mark's friend.

A few rings and Tyler picks up, "Hello?" He answered.

"Tyler! Quick, check on Mark." Sean said hastily. His heart was beating fast and it scared him.

"Um, why? He should be fine."

"Tyler, just, please. I just ended a Skype call with him and I think he was drinking."

"Um...ok?" footsteps were heard as a door was clicked open. "SHIT! OH MY GOD, MARK!" Tyler yelled.

A lot of rustling sounded with a glass bottle being kicked to the side erupted thru the phone, "Sean, I gotta call 911. I'll keep you posted. Thank you."

A click to finalize silence and Sean found himself staring into nothing. Nothing seemed to make sense. 'What did I do?' His legs gave out as he slowly fell to the floor.

Tears ran quickly as he hunched into a ball. He felt sick, scared, alone. This was his fault. He should have never left. He should've caught that minor flaw.

'Shit, shit, shit.' he kept yelling at himself. Everything felt cold even his heart.

He then felt a buzz from his phone. Trying to read the text thru his tears, he saw it was from Ethan, Mark's new editor.

'Hey, keeping you updated! Ambulance is here and Tyler is going to the hospital with it. There's an opening on a flight here tomorrow from Ireland. Want me to quickly book it for you?'

Sean stared at the text a bit before quickly responding, 'Yes, please. Will someone pick me up?'

'Yeah, I'll be there. Don't worry, he'll be fine.'

Sean bit his bottom lip, 'I'm sorry this is all my fault.'

'More-so ours here. We had no idea he snagged alcohol.'

'He wouldn't be drinking if I didn't leave.'

'Can't help you live in Ireland.'

That rang an idea. What if Sean actually moved to LA to be with Mark? But that big city is so much to deal with. He didn't want Mark moving to Ireland for him.

Why'd this happen? Sean started to regret ever accepting Mark's proposal of dating. Mark deserves better. He felt nauseous as he curled up even more on the cold floor and somehow fell asleep through his tears.

He awoke two hours later to an obnoxious ringing. He lazily looked at his phone; it was Ethan.

"Yes?" He hoarsely answered.

"God, you sound terrible. I got the ticket. Plane leaves at 5 and gates open at 4:30. Don't worry about packing much we have plenty of clothing stores. Just bring toiletries and such." Ethan listed off.

"Thanks Ethan." Sean hung up the phone and quickly did some last minute packing. Luckily he didn't unpack a lot from the last trip.

It was 12 am and he called up Steve. Thankfully, he was awake. "Sean, what's up?"

"I need to take an emergency flight to LA and the flight is leaving at 5 am. Please, dude, I need your help."

"Oh god is everything ok? I'll be there asap."

"I'll tell you when you get here." Steve came ten minutes later and the two made their way to the airport. During the ride, Sean told Steve everything and soon jumped out of the car when they reached the destination.

"Thanks, buddy! I owe you one!" He yelled running to the doors. He went on the flight and met up with Ethan as planned.

The threw his bag in the back and drove to the hospital. "Thanks again, Ethan."

"Don't worry about it, Sean. I can tell you both care about each other."

A small smile flashed on Sean's lips which quickly turned back to a frown. They were there. His whole body felt shaky.

"Sean, I know it's weird...but you need a hand to squeeze?" Ethan offered.

Sean simply nodded as he quickly squeezed Ethan's hand. He hasn't been in a hospital since he lost his grandmother. He could not lose Mark.

Ethan squeezed back, "Come on, you can do this." Sean was very thankful for Ethan. He seemed to know exactly how to help with all of this.

Sean again nodded as the two walked to the counter, to then the room where Mark was at. Letting go of Ethan's hand, Sean took a deep breath and clicked open the door.

His heart dropped as he looked to the bed which held an unconscious Mark. Tyler looked up from his phone looking like he hasn't slept yet and weakly smiled to the two.

"Hey, glad you could make it on such short notice. Nurses say he should awaken later today but he should be fine."

Sean's heart beat again with a sigh of relief. He's going to be ok. He's got to be ok. So the three sat and talked a lot about things that happened at the convention they were all at before all this happened.

"Dude, Tyler. You really should get some sleep." Sean then said after Tyler yawned for the 18th time. Ethan nodded in agreement.

"But what are you going to do?" Tyler asked Sean.

Sean shrugged, "I'm ok with staying here. He should have someone here when he wakes up."

The two nodded and said their goodbyes and Ethan took Tyler home. Jack signed; the room was quiet with a faint sound of breathing and a simple beat of Mark's heart.

He looked strangely at peace and Sean did not want to imagine how he looked before. Minutes turned to hours and Sean found himself asleep.

He awoke a few hours later to meet a woman checking up the screens and such. She looked over to him, "Oh I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, just jet lagged. How's he doing?"

"He's doing extremely well. He should awaken tomorrow at this rate."

"That's really good to hear, thanks." Another few hours or so flew by and soon it was morning.

Sean woke up early since he was still not in any patterns for time difference and noticed Mark shift a bit. His heart raced in pure excitement as he saw Mark's eyes slowly open and look around. His eyes caught Sean's and he looked at him quizitivly.

"Sean? A-am I still dreaming?" He rubbed his eyes to make sure.

Sean smiled and rushed to the bed side to give him a hug. Mark, still a bit confused, accepted this weird morning hug and patted Sean's back. "Where am I?"

Sean broke the embrace, "The hospital you stupid ass." All the sudden, tears started to once again roll down his face.

Mark sat up a bit, not sure really what to say; so Sean continued, "Why the fuck would you drink? You could've died! Fuck, I'm not worth that stress. And I'm sorry that I didn't notice before. And, and..."  
Mark put his hand up, "Woah, woah woah. Hold up. First, who said you're not worth anything? Secondly, it was my choice in the first place to put my life on the line like that. Thirdly, how the hell are you in LA?!"

Sean sniffled, "Ethan booked a quick flight for me." His tears were slow but still flowing down his face. Mark pulled Sean into a hug. "I don't know what I would've done without you."

Mark hummed, letting his hospital gown soak up Sean's tears, "God, I missed you." They stayed in an embrace until Sean's tears finally dried up. "I love you." Mark said after a moment of silent sniffles.

Sean smiled, "Love you too, Mark."

The two leaned in for a kiss. Even they were separated for a day or two it felt like they haven't seen each other for a month. The two talked until Tyler and Ethan came over to visit. Everything was going to work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all your support again. I apologize if this is a bit rushed. I'm not good with hospital scenes...but yeah. This all happened because I accidentally put Mark drinking even though he can't actually drink.


	15. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start, I just want to warn y'all that there are some nods to sexual acts and does get a bit steamy but I will not be writing smut. >_< Sorry.
> 
> Other than that, There'll be two more chapters... I wanted to try and make it a good number but I honestly don't have any ideas for chapters and just honestly want this series to end. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love this story...it's just kinda put a huge weight on me that I want off. So, without further or do.... Enjoy~

Third-Person PoV {Narrator}

The next day the hospital released Mark with some medications to take for a while and instructed him not to do a lot of physical activity.

The group made it back to Mark's house and immediately Mark went to his recording room to inform everyone that he was ok. Sean, who was still in the living room, said simple goodbyes to Tyler and Ethan as they had to go somewhere.

Now that he thinks about it, Ethan's been spending a lot of time with Tyler. Nothing really wrong with it, but Ethan gets a bit nervous when asked about Tyler. Very suspicious... He sighed as he looked around the house. Here, he felt at home once more.

The house never changed. He went to Mark's room and gasped at the wreckage. Bed covers were messed up and there were two empty beer bottles. He fixed the covers and picked up the bottles to throw them away.

"Those are recycling, Sean." Mark called as he made his way from his recording room.

Sean jokingly sighed and put them in the recycling bin. Mark then embraced him from behind, which surprised him a bit.

"Thanks for coming back. Sorry you had to do so in my stupidity." He apologized, kissing the back of Sean's neck.

Sean giggled at this and somehow managed to turn himself to face Mark. This was crazy, just a few days ago he left for Ireland, just to come back.

He kissed Mark's forehead, "Glad you're ok, you goofy goober."

Mark snickered at this, "Been a while since I heard that one."

Sean shrugged and kissed him on the lips, "Yeah, it has."

Mark then put his head on Jack's shoulder, "I'm sorry... I just." He sighed, seeming lost at words.

"Don't apologize. We were both messes. Which brings me to an idea."

Mark looks at him, "Oh? What do you have in mind?"

Sean bit his lip. Was he ready for this? Probably not. "I...was thinking that I could...move in...?"

Mark blankly looked at him in disbelief, "Really?!"

Sean nodded and Mark quickly pulled him into a kiss. "I'd love that more than ever. But, are you going to be ok with doing that? You, yourself said LA was too much for you."

"If it means I see you more, I think I can deal with it. I'll get used to it. Getting used to living with you would be the challenge."

The two laughed at this, "It'll all work out." Mark said, pulling Sean into a deep kiss. "I love you so much, Sean."

"I love you too Mark."

Days turned into weeks as Sean told everyone he was moving to LA. He said goodbye to his family and friends and had a moving crew move his stuff. To be honest, Sean found the whole thing fly by...literally.

Mark soon made the time to come out to his fans about him being gay. Many fans started to theorize about the Septiplier ship being real. The two had wanted to say they were going out but it was too early for that.

Tyler and Ethan came over a lot to film skits and soon Sean started to join in. It was starting to become normal. LA was big, but Sean started to get the hang of the city and soon started to love the city charm. Mark was then allowed by doctors to do physical activity again and soon, life just moved on.

Something then dawned on Sean. Wasn't it soon Mark's birthday? What the hell would he give him? He checked the calendar and sure enough, Mark's birthday was tomorrow. Well, that was some good timing. Sean's just a perfect boyfriend, isn't he?

"Hey, Sean. How are you?" Ethan came into the kitchen.

"Just remembered that Mark's birthday was tomorrow. How are you?"

He shrugged as he sat down at the table, "Just thinking."

"Oh?" Sean looked at him, intrigued.

He blushed, "It's nothing." He waved off.

Sean put a hand on his hip jokingly, "Come on, what is it?"

"Well...just relationship things I guess?" His face grew red.

"Ah, who's the lucky one?" Sean joined him at the table.

"That's kinda a secret."

Sean nodded, "It's Tyler, right?"

Ethan flinches, his cheeks pure red...bingo. "I-is it that obvious?"

Sean shook his head, "Not really. Tyler is a bit naïve but you two seemed to have been doing a lot together...So, I took a wild guess."

"Just... don't say anything to him. Ok?"

Sean nodded, "I won't. I wish you luck, man."

"Wish luck with what?" As if he was called upon by some fanfiction writer, Tyler strides in the room.

"Um...Ethan was just telling me that he was going to record another episode of Cluster Truck. It's a pretty hard game, so..." Sean somehow quickly thought of an excuse which seemed to have given Ethan some relief.

Tyler nodded and grabbed a plate, "Up for some pancakes?"

They all said yes and everyone ate. Then, Ethan and Tyler left and the house was a bit quiet as Mark washed the dishes and Sean cleaned the table.

When done, Sean went to hug Mark from behind, which surprised him a bit but then he laughed. "Not until these dishes are done." He said. Sean jokingly pouted but still let go of Mark to go sit on their couch. Heh, still a bit weird to say that.

Mark finished and walked to the living room and sighed. "Done." He simply said as he plopped down next to Sean.

They cuddled together to then share some small kisses. Sean, in a playful mood all of the sudden, decided to start a trail of kisses down to Mark's neck and playfully bit down.

Mark moaned at the sudden move but tilted his head to allow Sean more room. Sean moved on top of Mark's lap to lay a hard kiss on his lips. Mark's tongue asked for entrance which Sean graciously accepted.

The two tongues danced as Mark cheekily moved his one hand down to Sean's pants, pressing into a small tent that was forming. Sean moaned, making Mark the victor and he started to explore Sean's mouth.

Sean started to roll his hips, in need of some friction. Fuck he was getting hot and needy. Mark grabbed Sean's shirt to pull it off to then pull off his own.Their breaths were short as the two connected lips again.

"Fuck, wait." Mark said, catching his breath as he pulled away from Sean. Sean looked confused into Mark's dilated eyes. "You sure you want to go further?" He asked concerned.

Sean was touched that Mark was worried and kissed his lips, "More than you can believe." The two smiled as Mark lifted Sean and himself up from the couch to walk them into his room. Kicking the door closed, the two were happy that the neighbors didn't live too close as the night rolled on.


	16. Here's To Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive me for the fast pacing. I'm never good at finishing stories and this is probably officially my third story I ever wrote to finish. This chapter isn't the last, but next chapter will be. It'll be fast-paced and poorly written. I tried my best. Again, thank you and enjoy.

Sean's PoV (3rd Person Style)

It was Mark and Sean's 4-year anniversary and Sean had no idea what to do for Mark. Through the years, their relationship wasn't perfect, but what relationship is? They have their quarrels but they both loved each other so much. This present had to say 'Thanks for putting up with me for all these years'. So, he decided to ask Ethan for help.

Ethan came over before lunchtime and they got in the car. Mark was shopping for groceries according to a text that he got earlier in the day. "Thanks again for all this help. It can be so hard to shop for Mark." Sean then said as the two went to the mall.

"Understandable." Ethan nodded. "Trying to get a gift for Ty is hard. The gift has to be perfect, ya know?"

Sean nodded, happy that Ethan understood. "So, how is it goin' with Tyler?"

Ethan blushed, "It's going pretty good, to be honest. It's a bit weird to think I'm dating him."

Sean laughed, "Oh, I know that feeling. I'm glad it's working out for you guys."

Ethan smiled and agreed as the two approached the parking lot. Parking, the two went inside going to shop after shop. In the second store, some fans stopped them to take photos and then by the third they agreed to eat lunch.

More shopping but nothing was going as planned. He still had no idea what to get him. Nothing seemed right.

"I give up." He said getting back in the car.

Ethan nodded, "Yeah talk about a hard gift to find." Ethan pulled into the driveway and Sean looked out the window quizitively. Was this the right house?

Getting out of the car, he stared at the front yard where there were fairy lights hanging from the overhang with some fake candles here and there making a path to the front door. He walked up and saw a little Sam holding down a note on the chairs that were on their porch.

He picked up the note and red, 'Sean'. He opened and read it. 'Reasons why I love you' were carefully written by Mark on the card. Beneath it, it said, '1 - Loyal' and that was it.

He then opened the door and gasped. It was clean and had an open feeling to it. There were some green streamers making some sort of path towards the couch. A note was next to their controllers. Picking it up it read, '2 - Competitive.'

His cheeks warmed up a bit. In curiosity, he wanted to find the next one. Following the trail, he made his way to the kitchen. A small plate of newly baked chocolate chip cookies was placed next to another note. Snatching a cookie he read the note. '3 - Eats whatever I make, even though it's bad.'

This made him laugh as he continued on the trail making his way to the guest room. This guest room used to be his way back when he was visiting, but not it's for others who come by. A note was on the guest bed. '4 - Always Cared For Me' Ok, what's going on?

Sean was smiling so much as he felt so touched by these small little notes. He quickly followed the trail to their room. Another one was on their bed next to a bottle of lube. How romantic.

'5 - Amazing In Bed ;)' He nervously laughed as he felt his face burn up. Of course Mark would bring that up.

Carefully making his way to the shared office space he saw one on Mark's keyboard. '6 - Supportive With Everything I Do'

Another was on Sean's monitor, '7 - Creative'

Sean couldn't stop smiling wide like a doof. He kept following the trail to the hallway that leads to the backyard door. There was a trail of notes on the floor.

'8 - Has An Amazing Sense Of humor.'

'9 - You Stay True To Yourself.'

' 10 - Perfect.' Sean looked up from the last note to the door he was now at. He was nervous for what was on the other side of this door but also he was dying of curiosity. Biting his lip, he opened the door to be welcomed by a beautiful setup.

A great combination of red and green streamers circled the backyard with fairy lights adding extra light to the setting. Mark was standing in the center of it all dressed head to toe in the most formal tux he owned. He smiled lovingly to Sean as he walked towards him.

"What is all of this?" Sean asked, his smile not able to go away.

"Happy anniversary Sean." He kissed Sean's forehead. "I have a few things to say." He then takes in a deep breath and lets it go.

"Sean, we've known each other for so long and dated for what seems like an eternity. A good one, may I add. The road may be bumpy but you give me the courage to keep going strong. I can't help but think about how lucky I am to have such a great boyfriend."

Sean felt like he could cry with the overpower feelings he was experiencing. Every word Mark was speaking was getting to him.

"I would love to spend my life with you and love you as you. So, Sean McLoughlin..." He kneeled down grabbing a box from his inner tux pocket.

Sean's eyes opened wide as he covered his mouth. His heart was beating faster than humanly possible and he almost couldn't feel his legs. Mark looked lovingly into Sean's eyes as he uttered the final words and opened the box revealing a ring.

"Will you marry me?"

Sean was left speechless. A thousand thoughts rushed through his head as his heart was beating out of his chest. He could only say one word.

"Yes." Tears ran down his cheeks as Mark beamed with joy. He slipped the ring on Sean's finger and the two embraced. They then kissed lovingly and embraced again. "Best gift ever." Sean said through his happy sniffles..

"The ring?"

"You."

In the silence, he then heard clapping in the distance. Sean looked over to see Ethan and Tyler behind cameras as Bob and Wade came out of their corner where they somehow hid.

"This was filmed?" Sean asked, wiping his tears.

"Yeah, is it alright if we used this as us coming out together?" Mark asked.

"Mark, it's perfectly fine with me. I'm just so excited...and nervous."

"We'll work it all out. I'm just...." Tears then started to run down Mark's cheeks. Sean looked at him in concern. "I'm so glad that you came into my life."

Sean hugged his now pronounced fiancé tears running again, "Same here, Mark. I love you so much."

The two looked at each other and their lips touched once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry! Hehe >w< I will not take any responsibilities of ovaries exploding. I hope you guys really liked this. First time I ever wrote a proposal so I'm pretty happy about it. Thanks for coming and I hope you enjoyed~


	17. I Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Just some quick notices I'm not very sure how weddings are supposed to go so I just went with my gut. Please know that I tried my best to make this chapter sound good but some parts might not exactly sound good. I'm not the best at ending series but I'm so sad to finally finish this story.

Narrator PoV

It was a sunny day with a slight breeze and clear skies. Some birds chirped as they glided over the beautiful outdoor setting.

An arc which had flowers wrapped around it was set up in the open plain. White seats lined up in two rows. There was an area to the far right with tables and chairs. Some had green flower vases and the others had red. The ones that held the green vase had red balloons tied around it as so the red vases had green balloons.

In the dressing room, Sean looked at his reflection studying his outfit. He was dressed head to toe in a white tux and shoes. His bow tie was a nice shade of red. Sean kept looking at each side of himself making sure he looked perfect.

A knock on the door and soon Ethan entered. He was in a full black tux and his tie was a maroon red. He looked at Sean with a smile.

"You look fine, Sean." Ethan said walking up to him. Sean turned to him with a wavering smile and sighed, "I know... I just can't believe it."

The two were silent as they looked at the reflections in front of them. "It does feel weird. I mean I am so lucky to have met Mark to then meet you. To think you guys are tying the knot is a wonderful feeling."

Sean nodded, but a small little voice came into his head telling him otherwise. Did he judge things too quickly? Should he cancel it before Mark gets tied to someone like him? He shouldn't be here...

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked. Sean flinched, not knowing he said the last part out loud.

Sifting nervously, he put his hand up to the back of his head, "I just can't keep thinking that Mark deserves better. I'm nothing special." He sighed, looking at his reflection once more. "He chose me, and I chose him. I should be happy, ecstatic and excited."

"Woah," Ethan said, putting his hand up to stop him from continuing, "I think you're putting too much pressure on yourself. It's easy to see your nervous, but both of you are two awesome people and worked thru so much. Stop worrying about who could've dated who." He put his hand firmly on Sean's shoulder, "Enjoy this day as it is."

Sean was grateful for his best man. Why'd he choose Ethan? Because he was there when things got rough. Sean could vent grudges and Ethan would almost always have a solution. He was there when Mark was in the hospital, when Sean needed help with last minute gifts, and most importantly, the fitting of his tux.

"Thanks Ethan." He hugged Ethan tight and then looked at him, "I don't know what I'd do without you. Thanks a lot, man."

He shrugged with a goofy grin, "It's the least I could do Sean."

Another knock came to the door. "Five minutes." Tyler's voice came through the door.

He then walked back to Mark's room to find Mark pacing endlessly.

"Mark, chill man." Tyer said after closing the door.

"I can't!" Mark said in frustration, "What if I forget the lines? What if I drop the ring? What if-"

Tyler put his hand on Mark's shoulder to stop his pacing, "Dude, seriously everything will be fine."

Mark sighed trying his best to shake off his nerves, but his mind just wandered back to what could go wrong. "I'm just so...scared." He looked downcast, "I wasn't ready for this."

"There never will be a perfect time for a wedding but today will work out perfectly." Tyler reassured him as he lead Mark out of the room to the doors of the building to go to the outside setup. The doors were propped open as people found their way to their seats.

"You think my dad is proud of me?" Mark asked, a small lump in his throat as he just stared at the arc with the rows piling with their friends and family.

"Of course he'd be. Sean's a great guy and you two seem happy with each other. Also, you work extremely hard to make videos that people watch. Mark, I think he'd be ecstatic."

Mark smiled in relief as if he needed to hear that, "Thanks, man."

'A Thousand Years' started playing and that was their cue. His friends Bob and Wade first walked out, then to be followed by Tyler then him. Their guests all stood as he walked towards the arc. His legs felt heavy, but he kept moving.

He got to his spot and questions started to flood his mind again. 'What was he doing here?' was the question that kept recurring. Then he looked down the aisle to see Felix, Robyn, Ethan and then.... 'Oh my god' Mark thought as his breath was taken away.

His eyes fixated on Sean as he walked up to his spot across Mark. Sean was perfect, no doubt about it. How did he become so lucky for this day to even be happening?

Sean nervously smiled at his fiancee. Mark looked stunning as always, but maybe sexier? (If that was even possible) How the hell did Sean get so lucky?

The judge started the ceremony but the two weren't really paying close attention. They just kept staring lovingly at each other, not believing for a second this was real. It all felt like a dream come true.

"The vows, Sean." The judge's voice broke their gaze. Sean tensed for a second but then sighed. He can do this.

"I promise to love you as you for the rest of our days, through sickness and health. I will always love you. As you always have said, no matter the struggle we will work it out together, and I promise to keep that promise. I will love you for your flaws and love you as Mark and nothing less. I will love you always."

'Don't cry, Mark. Keep it together. Come one, you can do this.' He has to make this perfect, he can't screw this up.

"I, Mark Fischbach, promise to take care of you thru sickness and health as long as I live. I will love you endlessly through our fights and through our flaws. I will love you as Sean and never expect that to change. I will love you as long as I live."

The two smiled slipping on the rings and hear "You may now kiss." The two leaned in, kissing each other in celebration. Their family and friends applauded as the now pronounced husbands took hands to walk back down the aisle.

Soon pictures were taken and the catering began to then move on to the party. Sean and Mark danced with their mothers first to then switch to dancing with their mother-in-laws. Then Sean danced with his dad to then give Mark time to dance with him too.

Everything was absolutely perfect. They all danced the night away. The cake was then brought out as the two grabbed the knife together to cut the first slice.

Grabbing the piece the two fed the other. Sean smirked devilishly as he then smeared some of the frosting over Mark's face. Mark laughed at this as he then did the same. The two then kissed each other, licking off some of the frosting before wiping the rest off with napkins.

And soon the whole event came to a close. Family and friends saying their goodbyes and congrats and soon the two drove back to the house.

Ethan and Tyler followed behind with most of the gifts as they met up at the house with Bob, Wade, Robyn, and Felix to open gifts and just to hang out.

Eventually, their friends left and the two had what was left of the night to themselves. It wasn't a quiet night, that was for sure.

The two were finally together for life. They were happy and nothing could ever change how they loved the other. No marriage was perfect though as they had small arguments here and there, but as they promised they got through all of the struggles together. They lived happily together happily ever after.

 

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Please do know that this story has nothing to do with what Jack/Sean or Mark feel sexuality wise. Both Jack & Mark have girlfriends so this is all just written for fun.
> 
> Anyways I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
